ArchAngel Alchemist
by Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand
Summary: Four years ago, my big brother and I made a mistake. Now, we're at the beginning of our journey to make things right.


**I do not own Super Smash Brother or FullMetal Alchemist. If I did, Roy (from Fire Emblem) would've been in Brawl and Ed (spoiler alet) wouldn't have given up his alchemy to bring Al back, he would've came back automatically. The only one I own is Rose (not the one from FullMetal Alchemist).**

* * *

><p>"…Tip! Tip! Tip? Damn! DAMN! It…It wasn't supposed to be like this… Oh no…<p>

**Teachings that do not speak of pain have no meaning…**

"HE'S GONE!"

…**because humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return.**

* * *

><p>In a desert town, a boy and a suit of armor sat down at a food stall. The boy had spikey brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white hooded cloak with light blue jacket, pants and boots as well as white gloves, a brown belt with a silver chain traveling to his pocket, and a crown of golden leaves adorning his head. His jacket had the symbol of a bow with a readied arrow pointing to his left shoulder. He was eating some food and had a drink in his right hand. The armor, hovering around seven feet tall, had a white apron around the waist, spikes on its shoulders and giant metal wings on its back. He ordered nothing.<p>

"Children of God who dwell on the Earth…There is no salvation without prayer and faith. The Sun God Leto will illuminate thy path. Behold! The Lord hath descended from His heavenly throne to save thee from all thy sins. For I am thy Father… I am the emissary of the Sun God…" That was what was being played over the radio waves right now.

"…A religious broadcast on the radio?" the one in the armor asked no one in particular.

"'Emissary of the Sun God'?" the boy asked, following up on what the armor said.. "What the heck is **that**?"

"Actually, I was going to ask the same thing about you two…" the stall's owner told them. "Are you guys street performers or something?" The armor flinched while the boy spewed his drink back in its glass and his fork missed his food.

"Hey, wait a minute, pops!" the boy yelled at him. "What is it about us that makes us street performers?"

"Well…I mean…What else could you be?" the owner replied. "I haven't seen your faces around here before. On a trip?"

"Uh huh," the boy replied. "We're trying to track something down. By the way, what's this broadcast?"

"You've never heard of Father Marth?"

"…Who?"

"Father Marth, the Sun God Leto's emissary!" By that time, a crowd gathered around the food stand.

"He's the founder of the Church of Leto," one person said. "He can work miracles! He's a wonderful man who came to this town a few years ago and showed us all the way to God."

"Yeah," another one said. "He's amazing!"

"They're real miracles! It's the work of God!" a third person exclaimed.

"You're not listening, are you, kid?" the food stand owner asked the boy who was slouching over on the counter.

"Nope," he replied. "I'm agnostic. Thanks for the eats. Let's go."

"Okay," the armor told the boy as they both got up. The armored one accidentally hit the roof and caused the radio to fall to the ground. It smashed into a million pieces. "Oops…"

"Hey! Could you **please **be more careful, sir? Frankly, you shouldn't be wearing that suit…" the owner yelled at him.

"Our bad," the boy told him. "Don't worry, we'll fix it right away."

"You think you can **fix** it?"

"Just sit back and watch." The one in armor then took out a piece of chalk and started drawing a circle with some symbols around the radio and the pieces that broke off.

"Okay, all set!" the armor exclaimed. "Here we go…" He then put his hands over the circle. He moved them just slightly which caused blue lightning to come from the circle. Smoke surrounded what remained of the radio.

"Wha…?" the owner questioned as the smoke cleared. There on the ground was the radio, good as new.

"How's that?" the boy asked him.

"That…That's amazing!" he exclaimed. "Can you work miracles?"

"Miracles?" the boy questioned him.

"We're just alchemists," the armor explained.

"We're the Elirc Brothers," the boy continued. "A lot of people have heard of us."

"Elric, eh… The Elric Brothers?"

"Yeah, I've heard of you guys!"

"They say the older brother is a state alchemist they call the ArchAngel Alchemist, Pit Elric!" The boy had a smirk on his face and closed his eyes as everyone rushed to the suit of armor.

"So **you're** the ArchAngel Alchemist that everyone's talking about," one of the people said out loud.

"Oh, I get it," another person said. "They call you 'ArchAngel' because you have wings on your armor."

"Uh, no…It's not me," he told them. Everyone looked at him with a confused look on their face. "It's him." Everyone looked at the boy.

"You mean the little guy?" someone asked out of curiosity. The boy snapped.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" he yelled at them while throwing stuff at the crowd. "DON'T CALL ME MIDGET! OR SHORTY! OR SHRIMP!"

"I'm the younger brother, Tip Elric," the armor told everyone.

"It's ME! I'm the 'ArchAngel Alchemist'! Pit Elric!" the boy said with a strained voice.

"S…sorry about that," someone from the crowd told him.

"Good day, sir," a random girl on the street told everyone. She was rather tall, had brown hair, brown eyes, flip flops on her feet, a simple white dress and glasses on her face. "My, you're busy today."

"Oh, hello Rose," the owner told her. "Going to the temple today?"

"Uh-huh," Rose told him. "With some offerings. The usual please. Oh, some new faces…"

"Yeah, they're alchemists," the owner told her as he got a bag out and started filling it with stuff. "They say they're looking for something."

"I hope you find what you're searching for," Rose told them. "May Leto bless you." She then left with a bag full of stuff.

"Rose's became so happy lately," a random person said out loud.

"Uh-huh. And it's all thanks to Father," another person agreed.

"Huh?" Pit asked.

"The only family that girl had was her twin brother, but she lost him in an accident last year," the owner explained.

"It was hard to see her sad. I felt really bad for her," another person agreed. "That's when she was saved by Father Marth! He taught her all about the Sun God, Leto!"

"Preach on!" another person agreed. "He raises the dead and the souls of his faithful live forever. Marth's miracles prove it."

"You should see him yourself!" the first person told him. "It's definitely the power of God!"

"'Raise the dead', huh?" Pit asked himself. "I don't like the sound of that."

"I tell you, pray and have faith," the radio kept going. "All thy prayers will be answered…and the grace of his light shall shine upon all of his children." Then, the hand of a blue haired, blue eyed person wearing a blue robe and cape turned a switch off.

"A fine sermon, your holiness," one of the brothers of the church congratulated him as he stood up.

"Yes, thank you, your holiness," another agreed. "It's always an honor to hear you preach."

"Your holiness!" Rose called to him as she entered the room.

"Oh, it's you, Rose," Father Marth said as he came up to her. "My, so dedicated! You're an example to us all."

"No, I'm just doing my duty," Rose insisted. "Um…by the way, Father…When will you be able to…" Father Marth put his hand in the air to stop her.

"Yes, I know what it is you ask," he told her. "God has seen your good deeds." Rose smiled at this.

"Then-" Marth put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"But it is not yet time, Rose. You understand, don't you?"

"…Yes, Father. You're right…Not yet…"

"That's a good girl, Rose." She then went down to the main part of the church. When she went through the side door, she saw Pit and Tip looking at the statue behind the alter.

"Oh, it's you two again," she said as she saw them. "Are you going to join the Church of Leto?"

"Naw," Pit told her. "Sorry, but I'm not religious."

"That's not a real answer!" Rose countered him. "If you believe in God, you can live with hope and gratitude every day. It's wonderful! If you have faith…you'll grow taller for sure!"

"What was that?" Pit screamed at her.

"She's not trying to be mean," Tip replied as he held his brother back. Pit soon calmed down and sat on one of the pews.

"Sheesh…How can you honestly believe these things?" he asked her. "Do you really believe that if you pray to God the dead will come back to life?"

"Yes, I do," Rose told him. Pit sighed as he took out a small pocket book. He then turned to the page he wanted and started reciting what was on it.

"Water: 35 litters, Carbon: 20 kilograms, Ammonia: 4 liters, Lime: 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorus: 800 grams, Salt: 250 grams, Saltpeter: 100 grams, Sulfur: 80 grams, Fluorine: 7.5 grams, Iron: 5 grams, Silicon: 3 grams, and fifteen other elements in small quantities," Pit finished.

"Huh?" Rose asked with a confused look on her face.

"That's the total chemical make-up of the average adult body," Pit explained clearly. "Modern science knows all of this, but there has never been a single example of successful human transmutation. It's like there's some **missing ingredient**…Scientists have been trying to find it for hundreds of years, pouring tons of money into research, and to this day they don't have a theory." He closed his book. "They say science is a lost cause, but I think it's better than sitting around praying and waiting for something to happen. For that matter, the elements in a human being is all junk you can buy in any market with a child's allowance. Humans are pretty cheaply made." He put his book away.

"People aren't **objects**!" Rose yelled at him. "That's an insult to the creator! God will punish you for saying things like that!" Pit started laughing.

"Alchemists are scientists. We don't believe in unprovable concepts like God," he told her. "We strive to uncover the principles of creation in the matter of this world, to pursue truth…" He looked up at the statue. "It's ironic that we scientists…who don't believe in God…are in a sense the closest things to him."

"What pride…" Rose muttered to herself. "Are you saying that you are God's equal?"

"Well, it's like that myth about the hero," Pit told her as he closed his eyes and looked toward the ground. "He made wings out of wax so that he could fly, but when he got too close to the sun, to God, the wax melted and he crashed to the ground." Rose was very concerned about them.

* * *

><p>The crowd was cheering as Marth stood in front of the temple. Tiny flowers were falling from the sky. He grabbed one of them and held it in his hand. There was a flash of red light before he held up a huge sunflower.<p>

"What do you think?" Pit, standing on top of the suitcase he brought near the back of the crowd, asked Tip.

"That kind of transmutation has to be alchemy," Tip told him.

"That's what I thought, too," he agreed.

"But what about the laws?" Rose then noticed them.

"So, you came to see him after all," she stated to them. "See? He **does** have miraculous powers. Father Marth is the Sun God's child!"

"Naw," Pit argued. "That's alchemy, no matter how you look at it. Marth's a fraud." This got Rose mad.

"But he can bypass the laws for some reason," Tip reminded him. Rose suddenly became confused.

"Yeah, that's the problem right there," Pit agreed.

"'The laws'?" Rose asked.

"Most people think that alchemy can do anything and create whatever you want," Tip told her. "But in reality, there are certain concrete laws."

"I guess the two big ones are 'The Law of Conservation of Mass' and 'The Law of Natural Providence'," Pit agreed. "Although some alchemists conjure with the four elements or with the three principles…" Rose had a confused look on her face which Tip noticed.

"Um…Let me try," Tip told his older brother. He then turned to Rose again. "A substance can only be created from the same type of substance. For example, if something's mostly water, you can only use it to make other things with the attributes of water."

"In others words," Pit interrupted, "the basics of alchemy is the 'equivalent exchange'! That means to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. But that old guy is making too much out of too little…Alchemy wise, that's breaking the law."

"**See?**" Rose told him so. "So why don't you two just have faith that it's a miracle already?" Both the brothers then noticed the ring on his left middle finger.

"Big brother, do you think…?" Tip asked him, not needing to finish his sentence.

"Yeah, I do," Pit agreed. "I think we found it." He then turned to Rose. "Hey lady, I'm started to get interested in this religion! I'd **love** to speak to his holiness. Do you think you could take me to him?"

"Oh my! You're finally starting to believe!" Rose cheered.

* * *

><p>Inside the church, in Father Marth's personal quarters, he was having tea when the brothers with spiky purple hair wearing a black church outfit with a torn purple cloak opened the door.<p>

"Your holiness," he told him. "There are some people here who are requesting an audience with you. It's a boy and a suit of armor. They say they're the Elric Brothers."

"What?" Father Marth asked him, annoyed. "I'm busy- send them away." He then did a double take. "Wait, hold on, the Elric Brothers? Pit Elric?"

"Yes," the brother replied. "It was the boy who called himself that…Do you know him?"

"Aaggh! This is bad!" Marth told himself before facing the brother. "It's Pit Elric…The 'ArchAngel Alchemist'!" The brother flinched at the name.

"Wha…? But he's a little brat, only this high!" He brought his hand up to the correct height. "You're joking, right?"

"Fool!" Marth told him. "Alchemic skill has nothing to do with age! I had heard that he obtained the title of State Alchemist at age 12. So, the rumors about this brat were really true…"

"What is a state alchemist doing here?" the brother asked him with concern in his voice. "Could it be that our plan-"

"It seems the dogs of the military have good noses," Marth interrupted him.

"Shall we chase them away?"

"No, that would cause suspicion," Marth answered. "And even if we did chase them away, they'd be back and bring more." Marth then got a new idea. "Let's just say **they never came here. **How does that sound?" The brother was taken back for a moment before grinning madly.

"It shall be God's will," he replied. A little bit later, he led the Elric Brothers and Rose through two big doors with two more people as guards. "Please, come this way," he told them as they all walked through the door. "His holiness is very busy, so it's not easy to get an audience with him. You two are very lucky."

"I'll try not to talk too long," Pit told him.

"Yes, let's end it right away," he muttered to himself as he pulled a gun out of his jacket. "Like this!" He then aimed it at Tip's head. He then pulled the trigger, causing Tip's head to fly off. Pit gasped, Rose screamed and Tip's body fell to the ground with a clank. The two other guards then put the staffs they were holding in front of Pit.

"Brother Ike! What are you doing?" Rose yelled at the brother.

"Rose, these are heathens that were trying his holiness," Ike replied to her. "They're evil!"

"What?" Rose cried. "But his holiness would never let you do this…Let you…"

"He **did** allow it!" Ike retorted. "The words of his holiness are the words of God. **This is the will of God**!" He then pointed the gun at Pit's head.

"Hmm…Guess there's some really bad gods out there," Tip said as he grabbed the gun Ike was holding. Ike looked over to see no head.

"**Wha**...?" Ike screamed as Pit grabbed the guard on his right and flipped him over, making him hit his head on the floor and knocking him unconscious. Tip punched Ike in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. The other guard tried to make a run for it, but Tip's head was thrown into the back of his own and he fell unconscious.

"Strike!" Pit called as he gave a thumbs up.

"Wh…Wh…Wh…What is this?" Rose screamed.

"Nothing special," Pit replied as he knocked on Tip.

"It's just what it looks like," Tip agreed as he leaned forward and pointed at where his head should be, showing Rose that there was no body.

"Th…There's no one inside…It's empty?" Rose screamed again.

"You might say that this is what happens when you commit the greatest sin. When you trespass into God's Domain," Tip told her has he grabbed his head and reattached it to the rest of the armor. "My big brother and I both…"

"You, too, Pit?" Rose asked him.

"Well, let's just say save that for another time," Pit told her, trying to change the subject. "Anyway, I guess **your** God showed His true colors."

"No!" Rose refused. "It has to be some kind of mistake!"

"Aw, man," Pit sighed. "She's seen all this and she still believes in 'His Phoniness'?" He then turned to look at her as did Tip. "Rose, do you have what it takes to face the truth?"

* * *

><p>"Is this the Marth's room?" Tip asked Pit as they stood in front of double doors. "The one that Rose told us about?"<p>

"Let's see…" Pit said out loud as the door opened by itself with a creak. "Hmph. I guess that means 'come on in'." The two walked toward the middle of the room. When they got there, the doors slammed shut. Both looked around furiously.

"Welcome to the Church of the Great Leto," Father Marth greeted them. The brothers quickly turned around to see him on a balcony above them. "Did you come to hear me preach? Hmm?"

"Yeah," Pit told him. "By all means teach us…like about how you use your lame alchemy to decide your followers!"

"Well," Marth started. "I'm not sure what you mean. Please don't confuse my miracles with alchemy. If you saw for yourself you'd believe-"

"Yeah, I've seen it all right," Pit told him. "And what I couldn't understand was how you're able to do transmutation that goes against the laws."

"That's why I'm telling you it's **not** alchemy-" Marth told him in an irritated tone as he scratched his head before Pit interrupted him again.

"And then it came to me." He glared at Marth. "**The Philosopher's Stone**. **That's **how you do it, right?" Marth twitched slightly, but it didn't escape Pit's gaze. "Like maybe…just maybe…It's that **ring**?" Marth looked at the ground for a moment before returning gaze to the boys.

"Heh," he chuckled a little bit. "The government gets their money's worth out of you, don't they? I guess you saw through the whole thing." He then held up his left hand so they could see the ring. "Correct. The Plilosopher's Stone, the Legendary Catalyst, the Amplifier of All Alchemic Processes. With this, I can conjure at the minimum price for the maximum results."

"How long I've searched for that…" Pit muttered as he glared and smiled at Marth.

"Hmph! What's the jealous look in your eye?" Marth asked him. "What do **you** want the stone for? Money? Honor?"

"What about you?" Pit retorted. "What do you get out of founding this phony religion? If its money you want, you can make as much as you want with the stone."

"It's not about the money," Marth retorted. "Well, I do want money, but I can get that with almost no effort in the form of donations from my flock." He then put his left hand to his chin. "What I **really** need are followers who will happily give their lives for me." He then got the crazy murderer look on his face. "Think about it! An invincible army of fanatics with no fear of death! Soon, I'll have more than enough people! Just watch! Within a few years time this entire nation will be mine!" He then started laughing like a maniac.

"Well, fine, but I really don't care about that," Pit said as he moved his arms to the left. "Let's move on."

"WHAT?" Marth screamed as a tiny flag of Japan appeared on his head. "DON'T BELITTLE IN MY AMBITIONS BY SAYING YOU 'DON'T CARE'! YOU'D BETTER CARE! You're a member of the military after all!"

"You know, to be honest, I couldn't care less about the military **or** the country," Pit revealed, making Marth flinch in surprise. He then pointed at the Father. "I'll be blunt! Give me the Philosopher's Stone! If you do that, I'll stay quiet about the scam you've been pulling on everyone."

"Hmph! You'd try to bargain with me? My followers would never believe the words of an outsider like you!" Pit glared at him while Tip looked at him with an unchanging face. "The people of this town **love** me! They think that my words come from **God**! No matter how much noise you make, no matter what evidence you have, they'll **never** listen to you! THOSE IDIOTS WILL BELIEVE ANYTHING I TELL THEM! I'VE COMPLETELY FOOLED THEM!" He then started laughing like a maniac again.

"Wow," Pit said while mock clapping. "You are **smart**! Thanks for telling me how you do it." Tip then started undoing his chest plate. "You're right. Your followers would never listen to a word I say. BUT!" Tip removed his chest plate and put it on the ground. "What about **her** words?" Rose was inside Tip, looking at Father Marth with a look of betrayal, confusion and fear while shaking with fear as well.

"R-Rose?" Marth screamed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Father!" she screamed as she got out of Tip. "Is everything you said just now true? Were you fooling us this whole time? Your miracles aren't real? The power of God can't grant my wish? YOU CAN'T BRING MY BROTHER BACK AGAIN?" Marth flinched before regaining his composure.

"Hmm…" he hesitated. "It's true that I'm not God's emissary," he revealed. "But with this stone, it may be possible to transmute living beings, which so many alchemists have tried and failed. **Rose, I will resurrect him**!" Rose clutched her chest in confusion.

"Rose, don't listen to him!" Tip told her.

"Rose, be a good girl and come here," Pit told her as he held out his hand. "If you go, you can never come back!"

"What's the matter?" Father Marth asked her as he gestured her to come to him with his left hand. "You belong with us."

"Rose!" Tip yelled at her.

"I'm the only one who can grant your wish," Father reminded her. "Isn't that so? Think about your twin. And come!" Rose then started walking toward Marth. Pit let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry you two," she told the brothers as she turned around to face them. "But this is…the only choice I can make."

"You truly are a good child," Marth told her as he went toward a switch on the wall. "Well then, now we must eradicate these heathens who threaten the future of our faith." He pulled the switch down. From the shadows, a cross between a lion, bird and reptile came out, growling at Pit and Tip. "This Philosopher's Stone is truly incredible. It can even create new life like this. Have you ever seen a chimera?" Pit and Tip looked at the Chimera with a bored look.

"Looks like this one might be tough to play with empty handed," Pit said out loud. "So-" He clapped his hands and put them on the ground. Marth and Rose looked at him with confused looks until blue lighting came out from where he clapped. Suddenly, the floor around his left hand stared leaving a small crater as a handle started coming from the center of it. The crater kept getting bigger and bigger as the handle became a spear.

"You made a weapon from the floor without using a transmutation circle?" Father Marth asked him. "So you deserve the title of State Alchemist after all! But that won't still be enough." Pit spun the spear around while the Chimera ran toward him. As he tried to slash it upwards, the Chimera slashed at it, destroying the spear and clawed his left leg.

"Oh no," Pit said out loud as he grasped his leg. Father Marth laughed.

"How do you like the taste of claws that can cut through iron?"

"Pit!" Rose screamed.

"Psych!" Pit yelled. Not a second later, three of the four claws on the Chimera's paw broke off. As it and Father Marth stared in disbelief, Pit used the chance to kick it with his left leg. "Sorry, these are custom made." The light shone off the steel on his leg.

"Wh-what's the matter?" Father Marth asked the Chimera. "If your claws don't work, then bite him to death!"

"ROAR!" it cried as it ran toward Pit. Pit blocked his face with his right arm as the Chimera clomped down on it. It struggled to bite down on the arm as it started using its good claws to rip up the wrist and hand.

"What's the matter, kitty?" Pit asked it. "Tastes bad?" He then used his right leg to kick in the jaw. He knew he couldn't hide his secrets any longer. "Look at me, Rose." He took off his right glove. Father Marth and Rose gasped. "This is what happens when you use alchemy on humans. This is what happens to sinners who trespass in God's domain!" He then took his coat off along with the sleeve on his right arm. On his back were white wings which he allowed to extend to their full length.

"Auto-mail…Wings…Alchemy on humans…" Marth connected the dots. "So that's why…" Pit then threw off his coat. "So that's why they call you the ArchAngel Alchemist!"

"Come down here and face me, you third rate fraud," Pit challenged him as he glared. "I'll show you there's no comparison between us!"

"I see," Marth realized. "Now I understand who you are. It was always a mystery to me why a mere brat had a fearsome alias like 'ArchAngel', but now I know. Look at them, Rose!" Rose stared at them with horror in her eyes. "Those two dared to do the one thing forbidden to alchemists…The unspeakable crime of human transmutation! They've committed the worst possible sin!"

"_He made wings out of wax so he could fly, but when he got too close to the sun, to God, the wax melted and he crashed to the ground,"_ Rose remembered Pit telling her earlier.

"_Tip! Tip! Hey, Tip!" an eleven year old Pit, still having all four limbs and no wings, told a ten year old Tip._

"_What is it, big brother?" Tip, who looked just like Pit but with black hair, green eyes and a bit shorter, asked him as he looked up from the book he was reading._

"_Look! We can't go wrong using this theory!" Pit told Tip as he unrolled a scroll that had a transmutation circle on it._

"_No way. This is…" Tip trailed off._

"_It is!" Pit told him. "This says how to do it! We can bring Mom back from the dead!"_

"We never had any doubts about doing it," Tip told everyone in present day time. "Our mother was the kindest person in the world. All we wanted just to see our mother's smile again. Even if it meant breaking the laws of alchemy. That was the only reason we were studying alchemy, after all…but the resurrection failed." _A transmutation circle was on the floor. Black swirls came out of the lines. Pit's leg was disintegrating away as Tip's whole body was disappearing._ "When it failed, my brother lost his left leg and I had my whole body taken. I lost conscious for a while. The next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was I was the armor in the corner plus wings and a sea of blood…" _Pit was leaning against the wall, his left leg and right arm gone and with white but blood-stained wings on his back curling around him in pain._

"_Heh heh…Sorry," Pit managed to say while holding his shoulder, his leg already wrapped in bandages. "All I could get for one arm was your soul…"_

"_Brother, why?" Tip asked him._

"Even after the horrible injury of losing his left leg and the painful experience of wings ripping out of his back, my older brother exchanged his right arm for my soul and put it in this suit of armor," Tip finished.

"Heh," Pit chuckled. "The two of us tried to resurrect one person and this is what happened…" He then became serious. "This is what it takes to raise the dead, Rose." He then glared at her. "Are you ready to make that sacrifice?" Rose flinched.

"Heh…" Marth chuckled a bit. "And you call yourself a State Alchemist! Don't make me laugh!"

"Shut up!" Pit yelled back at him. "You're just a third-rate hack who can't do anything without that stone!"

"I see," Marth realized. "So that's why you want the Philosopher's Stone. Good idea. If you use this, you might be able to transmute humans for real, eh?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Bluey!" Pit shot back at him. "The reason we want the stone is to get our original bodies back. Besides," he grabbed his right arm, "we still don't know if it'll even do that!"

"Father, I'll ask you again," Tip spoke as he held his hand out toward him. "Give us the stone before you get hurt."

"You fools are the ones who came too close to Gods and fell to Earth," Marth retorted as he held up his cane in both hands. It then started transforming into a machine gun. "If that's the case this time I'll make sure to send you to God permanently!" He then put the gun on his shoulder and started firing at the two, kicking up a lot of dust and dirt in the process. Rose put her arms in front of her face to protect herself. When the dust and dirt cleared, there was a rudely created wall that came out of the floor.

"Sorry," Pit apologized from the other side. "God doesn't like me very much. Even if I went he'd probably chase me away!" Tip ran over to Rose and picked her up. He then started running toward the door.

"Why you…" Marth muttered as he aimed the gun at them. He then started firing while Rose screamed above the shots being made. All the bullets bounced off Tip.

"Tip!" Pit yelled for his brother as he pointed to the doors. "Let's get out of here!"

"Fools!" Father Marth called them. "The exit is rigged! I can only open it from up here!"

"Oh, is that so?" Pit asked him rhetorically as he clapped his hands together. "If there's no door then I'll make one!" He then pressed his hands up against the wall. Blue lightning came from where he placed them as a slightly intimidating door formed.

"WHAT?" Father Marth screamed as Pit and Tip (still carrying Rose) shoved against the door, accidentally knocking one person out as they started running down the hall. The brothers and guards stood confused at the scene before them. Father Marth came from the alchemy-made doors. "Don't just stand there, go after them!" he told them. "They're Pagans who want to destroy our religion! Get them! Hurry!" The brothers took out guns from their jackets and started chasing after them, but they were too far in front to catch up to them. Luckily for them, some others were blocking the way out.

"There they are!" one of them screamed.

"Hey, you! Stop!" another yelled at them.

"Hey, you little runt, are you goanna take us all empty handed?" one of the brothers asked Pit. "Might as well give up before you get hurt-" Unfortunately for them, Pit heard him. He forced a strained smile on his face as he clapped his hands. He then put his left hand on his right wrist, causing the most evil looking blade to form from his auto-mail, he tipped his head down so his bangs shadowed his eyes and his wings stretched out to their full length to give an even more intimidating look. They all screamed. Pit then started knocking them down and causing them to go unconscious.

"They're strong," one of the brothers from around the corner told the others. "Don't let your guard down just because he's a kid." Tip, still carrying Rose, then suddenly came around the corner and accidentally kicked him on the face, causing everyone else to back away in fear. The brothers then continued running down the hall until Pit saw a room that had a microphone in it.

"What's this?" he asked Rose as Tip put her down.

"The broadcasting room," she answered. "This is where Father Marth delivers his sermons over the radio."

"Oh really…" Pit said as he got an evil gleam in his eye.

"Uh oh," Tip said in a worried voice. "He's got a **bad** idea…"

* * *

><p>"There's a lot of noise down there today, isn't there?" one of the workers of the church asked himself while looking at his watch, waiting for the bell to ring. After a few seconds, it never rung. He then went up the stairs to see what the problem was with the guy that's supposed to ring the bell. "Hey, what are you doing? It's way past the time when you're supposed to ring the bell!"<p>

"The bell…" the man started. "The bell's gone."

"Say WHAT?" the man yelled at him. Below, Tip was carrying the bell. He then placed it down in the ground in front of Rose.

"About what you were saying before," she started, "-I can't believe you have to do all that to perform alchemy."

"To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost," Tip recited to her as he started hooking up some wires to the top of the bell. "People call my brother a genius, but the reason he's so good at it is because he paid the price…and he worked so hard."

"But because you sacrificed so much, you must have been able to bring back your mother," Rose reasoned. Tip looked at the ground sadly.

"The thing we brought back wasn't even human anymore," he told her. Rose gasped.

"_No! How could this happen?" Tip asked Pit as he looked away from the sin of nature. "Big brother, your theory was flawless!"_

"_Yeah," Pit agreed. "There wasn't any mistakes in my theory. We were the ones who made the mistake."_

"We've given up on transmuting humans, but my brother still wants to get me my original body back," Tip told Rose. "I'd like to make my brother's body the way it was, too." He then finished up on connecting the wires and started drawing a transmutation circle on the ground. "But like I said before, the risks are high, so we might end up even worse, or lose our lives. That's the way things are in this business." He then finished drawing the circle and stood up, looking at Rose straight in the eye. "Rose, that's why you can't choose this path."

Inside, Pit, with his wings in a comfortable position, was sitting on the desk that was in the broadcasting room. Father Marth ran past, but quickly did a double take and noticed Pit on the desk.

"You little runt, you're not getting away!" Marth yelled at him. Pit managed to keep his cool outside, but on the inside, he thought of choking Marth to death.

"Just shut up, will you?" he sighed at the Father as he put his chin in his right hand, frowning. "News of your trickery will spread throughout the town in no time, anyways."

"Shut up!" Marth yelled at him as he came further into the room. "Everyone within the church is under my direct control! They'd never believe a stupid follower if she contradicted me!" Pit gave a little smile.

"My, my," Pit replied in a mock tone. "I feel sorry for those poor followers of yours."

"Followers are just pawns to use for war!" Marth contradicted. "I don't have time to be sorry for mere pawns." Pit's smile became bigger, but Marth didn't notice. "If I ask them to, they'll die happily and fulfilled, believing that they did it for God. I'll mass produce them. Limitless fanatics, from masses of idiots who can't even tell alchemy from miracles! Do you think that you can stop my plans so easily? You underestimated the power of blind faith!" Marth then started laughing like a mad man. Pit joined in, too. Marth stopped. "What's so funny?"

"That's why I keep saying you're third-rate, bluey!" Pit replied as he held his forehead with his metal arm, trying to keep back the giggles.

"You little brat! How dare you insult me!" Marth yelled at him. Pit didn't even need to yell at him although he did feel like punching him.

"Know what this is?" Pit asked in a sing-song voice as he looked at Marth, holding a white box with two cords attached to it. Marth recognized it as the switch box. He then looked down to see the microphone at his feet. He then looked back at the box to see that the switch was in the ON position.

"YOU…" Marth yelled at him. "You couldn't have…YOU LITTLE RAT!" The bell-now-speaker Tip was holding resounded out through the whole town as people's radios also spread the news. "How long has that switch been on?"

"From the beginning," Pit answered in a mock tone. "You just exposed your entire plan." All around town, regular citizens were shocked and mad as brothers and guards looked down in grief, everything they worked for ruined in less than a minute.

"Wh-wh-WHAT?" Marth yelled. Back in the room, Marth held up his cane. "You dumb brat…" He then started transmuting it into a machine gun. "I'm goanna kill y-"

"Too slow!" Pit yelled as, with the help of his wings, quickly glided over to Marth, clapped his hands, transmuted the metal on his right forearm into an arm blade, and cut through the gun just as it got done being transmuted. Marth looked scared. "Didn't I tell you? There's no comparison between us." He then slipped into a fighting stance.

"I won't…I won't give up!" Marth yelled as he got ready to transmute the gun again. "As long as I have this stone I can make miracles again and again!" The light from the transmutation became too much for Pit's eyes to handle as he shielded them from it. A strange sound then filled the air. When the light and sound faded, Marth's right arm had combined with the metal of the gun, causing it to be disfigured. He fell to his knees, cradled his arm and started screaming like a little girl.

"Wh…" Pit stared in confusion.

"My arm! My arm!" Marth continued to scream.

"Why…Why did it…" Pit continued to try to think.

"AGGGHH! IT HURTS! AAGGGHHH!" Marth continued screaming. Pit had enough of his screaming. He grabbed the collar of Marth's shirt and hit his head with his own.

"Shut up!" Pit screamed at him. Marth held his head with his good hand. "It was just a rebound! Don't make a big deal over one or two arms! The stone! Let me see the Philosopher's Stone!" Marth noticed the stone.

"My…My stone!" The stone fell of his ring, cracked when it hit the ground and then turned into dust which rode out of the room on a non-existent wind.

"It…broke?" Pit asked no one in particular in a strained voice as he stared at where the stone landed. He then glared at Marth. "How could this happen? How could a 'pure substance' like the Philosopher's Stone break apart?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything!" Marth relpied as he shielded his face with his good arm. "Nobody told me anything! Please spare me. I was wrong! I'm powerless without the stone. Help me…"

"It's a fake?" Pit asked himself with strain in his voice. He let go of Father Marth and started walking away from him. "After coming this far…I thought I could finally go back to normal…And it's a fake…" He then sunk to his knees as his soul tried to leave his body through his mouth. Father Marth then looked at his disfigured hand and noticed a sharp pipe where his ring finger was at.

/Heh heh heh…/ he chuckled inside his mind. /He's not paying any attention to me! I'll get even with them even if it means giving everything to kill this one kid!/ He then positioned his hand, stood up and started moving closer to Pit.

"Hey, old man," Pit told Marth. Marth stopped in mid stride.

"Uh…y-yes?" Marth replied.

"First you lied to the townspeople, then you tried to kill us…" Blue electricity cane out of his hands.

"Wha?"

"…and now, after all that trouble you put me through, you're telling me the stone was **fake**?" The ceiling started becoming a giant fist. It slammed the floor, just barely missing Marth. The giant statue from the church then walked through the wall. Pit had a hand on it. "THIS BETTER BE SOME KIND OF JOKE!" The statue looked down at Marth. "FEEL THE IRON BLOW OF GOD'S WRATH!" The statue then punched the floor. The fist missed Marth by a centimeter. He feel unconscious.

* * *

><p>"It's a fake?" Tip asked Pit as they sat outside the ruined church.<p>

"Yeah," Pit replied. "It was all a waste of time. Just when I thought we were finally going to be able to get your old body back…"

"We need to worry about you first," Tip protested. "Auto-mail has a lot of problems."

"Oh well," the older one sighed as they got up. "I guess we'll look somewhere else."

"But-" a voice sounded out. The brothers turned around to see Rose, on her knees and crying. "There must be some kind of mistake…I mean…They told me that he would come back to life…"

"Give it up, Rose," Pit told her. "It could never have-"

"What did you do to me?" she asked them. "What do I do? What am I supposed to believe in now? Are you going to tell me?" She looked at the ground. "Well, are you?"

"…You need to figure that out on your own," Pit finally told her. The brothers started walking toward her. "Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward." The two then passed Rose and kept walking. "At least you have strong legs to take you there." Rose stared at the sky as the sun sank behind the desert dunes. Pit and Tip then left town.

* * *

><p>That night, the whole town became a mob and walked up to the church to beat up Marth.<p>

"Bring out Father Marth!"

"We want the truth!"

"You lied to us!"

"Open up!"

"Explain yourself!" These were only some of the things people from the crowd said. The guards and brothers boarded the door to give Marth some time to run away. Right now, Marth was in the basement of the church, trying to find his escape tunnel.

"Damn it!" he yelled at himself. "I can't believe that runt ruined my plans!" He then kept walking, not noticing the chimera from earlier was missing a lot of meat on its bones. "I won't allow it. I've invested too much in this to let it fall apart."

"Really, you were so close and now, everything's ruined," a male voice resounded in the darkness. Marth looked to see a male man with gray hair, one eye purple, a cyber-patch on the other, and wearing a vest that was open, black pants and boots. He was sitting on the shoulder of a very fat man that was wearing all pink that was eating the leg from the chimera.

"Wh…What's the meaning of this?" Marth yelled at them. "The Philosopher's Stone that you gave me broke into pieces! How dare you give me a fake!"

"Please," the gray-haired man mocked him. "Did you think we would hand over the real thing to a person like you?"

"You…" Marth started. "You said that I would be able to take over this country by using that stone!"

"Mmm…I did say something like that, didn't I?" the gray haired man asked rhetorically. "All we wanted was for you to cause a little bit of chaos in this region. That's all." Marth looked surprised. "What? You look surprised. Did you really think that a third-rate despot like yourself could become ruler of a country?" Marth glared at him. "Ha ha! You are really too much!"

"Hey, Wolf," the pink man asked him. "Can I eat this old guy? Can I?"

"No, no, Kirby," Wolf told him. "You're going to get a stomach ache if you eat the likes of him. If you eat this third-rate…no, this fourth-rate fool…"

"AAARRGG!" Marth yelled. "YOU'RE ALL MOCKING ME-YOU AND EVERYBODY ELSE!" He then ran up to Wolf to punch him with his good arm. Wolf sighed as his nails grew super long, one of them going straight through Marth's head.

"You are no longer of any use." The last thing Marth saw before he died was a tattoo on Wolf's chest. It was a circle that was cut into uneven fourths. Wolf then removed his nail from Marth's head, the latter being dead. "Aw," Wolf sighed as his nails went back to normal. "And just when things were starting to go so well. Tabuu will be furious." Kirby then picked up Marth from the ground. He let his tongue slide out, the same tattoo on Wolf's chest on it. "So, what should our next plan be…" Ripping sounds could be heard from where Marth died. "**HEY, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THAT**!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Right now, this is only a one-shot, but when I'm done with my other stories (which will take a couple of years), I might continue this, I'm not sure yet. So, everyone, please review and check out my other stories! ;)<strong>


End file.
